Ninja Chronicles: Kajiarashi
by Straton
Summary: He walked over to the unconscious form of his best friend, eying him with pity and anger. 'He doesn't understand my need for revenge...' The steel of the kunai glinted in the avenger's hand. Hand poised ready to strike. 'But then again,he is the stepping stone to mine.' With a shout of rage, Uzumaki Naruto lunged the kunai towards the unconscious Uchiha Sasuke...
1. Prologue:The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki

**Ninja Chronicles: Kajiarashi**

忍者クロニクル：火事嵐

(Ninja kuronikuru: Kajiarashi)

* * *

**Full Summary:** Team 7 was just another average genin team, with average problems...or so that's what everyone thought. When Naruto learns that the cause of his parent's death was an Uchiha, he becomes less than fond of the Clan, especially with his raven haired team mate. And the fact that his sensei has the cursed eye of that clan or that his pink haired team mate, gets dewy eyed just after hearing the word 'Uchiha' isn't helping any matters.

Would Sasuke finally beat some sense (literally) into the blonde? Would Naruto sway towards the path of an avenger or remain as the Konoha's S-class secret weapon? Will he find peace in the village? The same village his parents gave their lives to protect? The same village their Murder's clan lives?

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki**

**九尾 の人柱力**

(Kyūbi no jinchuuriki)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, Datteybayo!

* * *

Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was a great man, and very few disagreed with this fact.

He had been given a field promotion to hokage at the age of eighteen by the Nidaime, Tobirama. His tactics and strategies had led to the victory of Konoha in both the second and third shinobi wars with minimal casualties. He had been nicknamed '_The Professor_' for his intellect in all jutsu. He had seen the horrors of war, seen villages destroyed and armies slaughtered, and knew all that shinobi were capable of, good and evil. He thought he had seen everything a Kage would. But today, on the Tenth of October he found out how very wrong he was.

It was not the fact that the Yondaime transported the Kyuubi outside the village that baffled him, nor that Kushina, the Yondaime's wife, who seemed on verge of death, was holding it back with her special chakra chains. He of all people knew what a man would do in desperation. It was the fact that Namikaze Minato was using the Shiki Fuujin to seal the nine-tailed monstrosity into his own newborn son that confused the retired hokage.

Minato has not been made hokage for nothing. He was proficient in sealing techniques far more effective and significantly less dangerous, techniques that took a heavy toll on chakra but still spared the user's life. He furrowed his brows as he looked at the scene unfolding before him.

_What is Minato after exactly?_

* * *

"_Shiki Fuujin." _Minato whispered for the second time that night. He and his wife looked at their baby Naruto, sleeping innocently on the sealing altar.

They both smiled for the last time as they felt their souls and chakra being dragged from their bodies.

With a roar of protest the kyuubi was sealed in an infant Naruto.

* * *

"What you have seen here is classified as an S-class secret", Sarutobi said to the two jounin by his side who had witnessed the sealing of the kyuubi in the infant Naruto.

Ikari Shinji and Sakhamuri Souzen nodded their heads gravely, their eyes still fixed on the bundle in the Sandaime's arms. The blonde baby shifted slightly in its sleep, his hand enveloping the previous Hokage's finger.

Shinji gritted his teeth. "Why, Sandaime-sama?"

Sarutobi didn't say anything, but Souzen warningly put his arm on Shinji's shoulder. "Shinji stop..."

"Why should we keep it a secret!? This boy is our village's saviour! He's holding the monster that ravaged half the village at bay! He's the Yondaime's son for kami's sake! Don't you think he deserves some of the villager's gratitude!?"

"Shinji!" The Sandaime barked, his eyes furious. "Do you really think I haven't considered it!?"

Shini blinked, taken aback. Souzen eyes shifted from Sarutobi to Shinji nervously.

Sarutobi closed his eyes and let out a long weary sigh. "There are two possibilities, Shinji. The villagers might consider this boy to be the reincarnation of the Kyuubi itself. They might hate him for something that he has no control over, and Naruto's life may be miserable no matter what we do. Or the villagers will see this boy as a savior from the wrath of the Kyuubi and its jailer, and will praise him for it. Think about it. Praised and acknowledged for something this big before he can walk and talk? It might send his ego out of control once he realizes the gravity of the subject."

Shinji nodded, his face thoughtful.

Neither of those are the worst-case scenario. It is possible both might happen, and the village would be divided into two factions: one rooting for Naruto, seeing him as a savior, and one seeking his demise, hating him, seeing him as a curse. Before we know it, we'd be in the midst of a civil war, all over whose judgement is right. It could lead to eventual downfall of Konoha."

Shinji and Souzen looked at the baby in wonder, surely marvelling how someone so little could prove to have a major influence on the village like Konoha itself, just only an hour after birth…

The sounds of approaching shinobi filled the area. The Sandaime turned swiftly to the two Jounin. "Take Naruto to the shelters. Tell anyone who asks that you found him in one of the destroyed houses." He handed Naruto carefully and quickly to a surprised Shinji. The jounin stood frozen, holding loosely onto the child.

"GO! NOW!" Hiruzen roared.

The footsteps got closer.

With a "Hai! Sandaime-Sama!" the two jounin took flight towards the other side with the baby.

"I have a lot to answer for…" Sarutobi muttered grimly as his eyes caught sight of a mass of green-vest clad ninja, running towards him.

His eyes fell on a piece of paper on the sealing altar. _A seal? _Sarutobi thought as he carefully picked it up. It wasn't a seal. But, there were a message written on it in Minato's Handwriting, the still wet blood drops on it and the scribbled writing told Sarutobi that Minato was injured and in a hurry to write the message.

The message was only of two words, but it was enough to make Sarutobi's eyes widen in horror, shock rooting him to the spot.

The ninja were getting close. He hastily pocketed it before masking his shock and terror as he faced the shinobi.

None of the lies he told them,

"_The kyuubi is dead."_

nor the damage to the village he saw,

"_Sandaime-sama, more than a third of our forces have perished."_

and certainly not the position he retook,

"_You will take back your place as Hokage, temporarily, until a suitable successor can be found."_

would ever make him forget that moment of horror. The message was simple, only two words.

_Uchiha Madara._

* * *

**A/N:**_ Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 1:Orange, blue and pink

**Ninja Chronicles: Kajiarashi**

忍者クロニクル：火事嵐

(Ninja kuronikuru: Kajiarashi)

**Full Summary:** Team 7 was just another average genin team, with average problems...or so that's what everyone thought. When Naruto learns that the cause of his parent's death was an Uchiha, he becomes less than fond of the Clan, especially with his raven haired team mate. And the fact that his sensei has the cursed eye of that clan or that his pink haired team mate, gets dewy eyed just after hearing the word 'Uchiha' isn't helping any matters.

Would Sasuke finally beat some sense (literally) into the blonde? Would Naruto sway towards the path of an avenger or remain as the Konoha's S-class secret weapon? Will he find peace in the village? The same village his parents gave their lives to protect? The same village their Murder's clan lives?

**PROLOGUE**

**The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki**

**九尾 の人柱力**

(Kyūbi no jinchuuriki)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, Datteybayo!

Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was a very great man, and a very few disagreed with this fact. He has been made hokage only at the age of eighteen by the Nidaime Tobirama. His tactics and strategies led to the victory of konoha in both second and third shinobi war with minimal casualties. He has been nicknamed '_The Professor_' for his intellect in all jutsu. He had seen the horrors of war, and knew what a shinobi was capable of to get what he desired. He had seen villages get destroyed and armies get slaughtered. He thought he had seen everything a Kage would. But today, on the Tenth of October he found out how very wrong he was.

It was not the fact that the Yondaime transported the Kyuubi outside the village that baffled him nor that his kushina, the yondaime's wife, who looked on verge of death was holding it back with her special chakra chains. He of all people knew what a man would do in desperation. It was the matter that, Namikaze Minato was using the Shiki Fuujin to seal the nine tailed monstrosity into his newborn son, that confused him.

Minato has not been made hokage for nothing. He was proficient in sealing techniques far more effective and less dangerous, that took a heavy toll on chakra, but still spared the life. He furrowed his brows and looked at the scene unfolding before him while he thought: _What is Minato after exactly?_

* * *

"_Shiki Fujin." , _The yondaime, Minato whispered for the second time that night. He and his wife looked at their baby Naruto, sleeping innocently on the sealing altar.

They both smiled for the last time as they felt their souls and chakra being dragged from their bodies.

With a roar of protest the kyuubi was sealed in an infant Naruto.

* * *

"What you have seen here is classified as an S-class secret", Sarutobi said to the two jounin by his side who witnessed the sealing of the kyuubi in the infant Naruto.

Ikari Shinji and Sakhamuri Souzen nodded their heads gravely, their eyes still fixed on the bundle in the Sandaime's arms. The blonde baby shifted slightly in it's sleep, his hand enveloping the previous Hokage's finger.

Shinji gritted his teeth. "Why, sandaime-sama?"

Sarutobi didn't say anything, but Souzen warningly put his arm on Shinji's shoulder. "Shinji stop..."

"Why should we keep it a secret!? This boy is our village's saviour! He's holding the monster that ravaged half the village at bay! He's the yondaime's son for kami's sake! Don't you think he deserves some of the villager's gratitude!?"

"Shinji!", The sandaime barked, his eyes furious. "Do you really think I haven't considered it!?"

Shini blinked, taken aback. Souzen eyes shifted from Sarutobi to Shinji nervously.

Sarutobi closed his eyes and let out a long weary sigh. "There are two possibilities, Shinji... one: the villagers might consider this boy to be the reincarnation of the Kyuubi itself. and might hate him for something that he has no control over. or two: the villagers will see this boy as a savior from the wrath of the Kyuubi and it's jailer, and will praise him for it. Think about it...praised and acknowledged for something this big before he can walk and talk?..it might make his head bigger once he realizes the gravity of the subject…"

Shinji nodded, his face thoughtful.

"...or three: both might happen, and the village would be divided into two factions...one rooting for the baby...seeing him as a savior, and other, hating him seeing it as a curse…before we know it, we'd be in the midst of a civil war, all over whose judgement is right...it would lead to eventual downfall of konoha..."

Shini and Souzen looked at the baby in wonder, surely marvelling how someone so little could prove to have a major influence on the village like konoha itself, just only an hour after birth…

The sounds of approaching shinobi filled the area. The Sandaime turned swiftly to the two Jounin. "take Naruto to the shelters...tell anyone who asks that you found him in one of the destroyed houses…"He handed naruto carefully and quickly to a surprised Shinji. "...make something up...GO! NOW!"

The footsteps got closer.

With a "Hai! Sandaime-Sama!" the two jounin took flight towards the other side with the baby.

"I have a lot to answer for…" Sarutobi muttered grimly as his eyes caught sight of a mass of green-vest clad ninja, running towards him.

His eyes fell on a piece of paper on the sealing alter. _A seal? _Sarutobi thought as he carefully picked it up. It wasn't a seal. But, there were a message written on it in Minato's Handwriting, the still wet blood drops on it and the scribbled writing told sarutobi that Minato was injured and in a hurry to write the message.

The message was only of two words, but it was enough to make Sarutobi's eyes widen in horror, shock rooting him to the spot.

The ninja were getting close…

He hastily pocketed it before masking his shock and terror as he faced the shinobi.

None of the lies he told them…

"_the kyuubi is dead...the Yondaime and his wife killed it at the cost of their lives..."_

Nor the damage to the village he saw…

"_Sandaime-sama, more than a third of our forces have perished…"_

And certainly not the position he retook…

"_You will take back your place as Hokage...temporarily…"_

...Would ever make him forget that moment of horror. The message was simple...the two words were:

_Uchiha Madara._

* * *

_**...Aaaand cut!**_

**_Author's_**_** Note: **_

_Do you like it?_

_Please Review!_

_**Next Chapter: **Orange, blue and Pink _

_**Your's Truly,**_

_**Kevin-kun.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Infuriating wisdom of the

**Authours note:** Hello guys.

I would like to clarify something that one of one of the readers expressed. The summary seemed to be a little misleading for the reader as it didn't seem to match with the story. Looking back, I agree with it, it did seem a bit off the story.

But, I would like to say that, it was just an extract of a scene that would happen in the later part of the story. You have to just wait for it to happen!

So any way heres the chapter of Kakashi's infamous bell test for Team 7.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not own me

...or something like that...

* * *

The sandaime hokage sighed as he gazed over Konoha. He closed his eyes and absorbed in the the tranquil peace of the village. It was hard to believe that this was the same peaceful village where the Kyuubi rampaged, not once, but twice.

He had seen his mentor and the Shodai, Senju Hashirama, in awe as he stood up against the kyuubi and it's tamer, Uchiha Madara and drove them both out of the village. He had been only ten then. But, he remembered very well the burst of killing intent from the Kyuubi, and the mad joyous screams and laughter of Madara.

No one knew how the battle ended. But one thing was certain: the battle was legendary.

Sarutobi had vowed to become Hokage on that day onwards to continue the Shodai's legacy Konoha. He would do anything to see that it continued. Even go as far as order a kill on sight curfew in the village, during the transfer of the said bijuu from Uzumaki Mito to Uzumaki Kushina, just in case one of Madara's loyalists would dare to perform the same stunt.

But thirteen years ago, the one thing he feared would happen, did happen. The kyuubi broke free. It came out of nowhere, right in the middle of the village. The others said it was reincarnated after the shodai killed it and appeared in the village to take its revenge. But sarutobi knew better. He was certain that revenge had been involved. Not of the kyuubi, but of Uchiha Madara.

How was Madara still alive? Did the Shodai fail to kill him? Was he as immortal as he claimed? Did he cheat death somehow? These questions rose in his head every time he thought about that night. He could've brushed it all aside by claiming that Minato had been mistaken, but that would put the village in even graver danger…

Two years. For two years, Konohagakure no sato cut itself away from the outside world. The spies and agents were called back from the other villages and posts they were assigned to. The borders were strengthened. He even persuaded his wayward students to stay in the village. If Madara attacked again with something as deadly as the Kyuubi, he needed to strike him back with full force. In these years, Konoha had turned itself secretive just like Kiri, yet more deadly. He ushered more and more students to the Ninja academy and also ordered for the strengthening of Danzo's Root. His Shinobi obeyed without question. They presumed an attack from one of the neighbouring nations during Konoha's weakened state, but Sarutobi knew the real reason..

But at the end of the second year since the Kyuubi's attack, after no signs of any further hostility from anyone outside. A few more questions perked up in his mind. Did Minato kill Madara for good? Or weakened him?...Minato did arrive late during the attack. Perhaps, Madara had kept him occupied and Minato took care of him…

Slowly but steadily Konoha opened the gates of communication to the outside world. And finally the peace, that was there before the attack of the Kyuubi, came. But that day of October Tenth when countless Konoha shinobi and civilians lost their lives, was never forgotten.

With another mournful sigh, Sarutobi walked back and took his seat behind his desk, with Iruka by his side, who had arrived from the academy an hour ago, to help him hand out missions. He lit his pipe and took a puff of tobacco smoke, as the door to his office opened. Yuuhi Kurenai entered flanked by the new members of her genin team: Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba, who had looks of passiveness, shyness and a smug arrogance respectively.

"Good morning." He greeted them, as he fumbled on his table for the scroll of D-rank missions. His face broke into a smile as he imagined changed expressions of the said genin as he assigned their first deadly mission as a ninja: Weed picking.

* * *

**Vol 1. Chapter Two**

**THE INFURIATING WISDOM OF THE SCARECROW SENSEI**

**かかし先生の腹立たしい知恵**

(Kakashi sensei no haradatashī chie)

* * *

"Whats the time?" Naruto groaned.

"Well, it's the same time I told you when you asked me the last four times." Sasuke growled. "Quit your whining, Naruto!"

" Yeah!" Sakura spoke up. "You are not the only one who's tired of waiting, Naruto!"

Naruto fumed. They were still in the Academy, waiting, for the last three hours, along with the other teams whose senseis failed to turn up...

…

How many other teams? NONE! They were the only ones sitting in the academy while the others were probably doing missions!

Naruto let out a frustrated yell that made Sakura cover her ears."Where the hell is our sensei!?"

"Naruto…"Sasuke said menacingly. His face turned to a questioning look as Naruto got up from his place and walked towards the door, picking a duster from the teacher's table."What are you doing?"

"Watch and learn,teme." Naruto said arranging the duster at the top of the door pane." Watch and learn…"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Are you actually laying a trap for our sensei?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan!"

"Did you happen to know that our sensei is a Jounin?"

"So what?" Naruto asked, stepping back as he admired his devious and deadly trap.

"So…" Sakura said slowly. Sasuke saw that it was taking most of her willpower not to lash out at Naruto then and there."He's the highest ranking ninja and won't fall for that silly trap!"

"Yeah…" Sasuke agreed. "I bet your smelly jacket that he won't fall for such a stupid trick…"

There was a sound of the door being opened. The trio turned their eyes towards the door just it time to see the duster fall on the bushy silvery hair of a masked jounin.

"HA! HE TOTALLY FELL FOR IT! GIMME MY JACKET!"

The Jounin's uncovered eye widened in surprise. He bent low and picked the duster from the ground. His eye turned to a grinning Naruto, to a spluttering Sakura and finally resting on a shocked Sasuke.

"My first impression on you guys…" He deadpanned."I really hate you…" He pointed his finger up."Meet me on the roof. Five minutes...and don't be '_late'_…" He winked and vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"So…" The jonin sensei said, as he leaned back on the railing on the roof. He looked at the three gening seated on the steps before him. "Now that we're a team and all, You guys tell me a bit about yourselves, you know...likes, dislikes, plans for the future, that sort of things..."

"Um..sensei?" Sakura said."Why don't you go first?

"Oh, Me?" He said."Well my name is Hatake Kakashi...my likes...well I like a lot of things...and my dislikes...i dislike a lot of things too...and my dreams for the future…"His hand suddenly rested on his weapons pouch. "I can't tell you…"His eye got a serious look "...you're underage…"

The three of them blinked once, confused.

"You, blondie." He pointed at Naruto. "You're next."

Naruto gave a wide grin." I'm uzumaki Naruto! I like pulling pranks and Miso ramen...and also tonkotsu ramen, and for some weird reason, vegetable ramen and Shio ramen and bonito ramen...oh, and did i mention shoyu rame-"

"Dislikes..?"

"The three minutes it takes to cook ramen! and the time when Ichiraku os-san forgets to keep naruto slices in the ramen! and also the time when my ramen fell-"

Kakashi sighed."Anything besides ramen?"

Naruto frowned as if in a deep thought, he suddenly shot Sasuke a glare and straighten the orange jacket he wore, that Kakashi saw with Sasuke a few minutes ago."Yeah! some temes who cheat at arm wrestling by tickling!"

Sakura stifled a giggle. Sasuke looked like he wanted to retort, but refrained from doing and shot Naruto a dirty look instead.

Kakashi closed his eye and leaned his head back, and sighed. "Plans for the future?"

"To be the bestest hokage ever!"

Kakashi nodded once. He'd been expecting 'king of Ramen land', but this made much more sense.

"Next, pinkie."

"Oh, I'm Haruno Sakura. I like reading, training in genjutsu and…" Her face got a pink blush, before her eyes widened in horror and the color drained from her face.

"and..?"

"Nothing!" She said wildly." I dislike Ino-pig and Ami and my dream for the future is to become the best kunoichi ever!"

"Hmm…" Kakashi said thoughtfully, Training in genjutsu? that's new...He turned his eye to Sasuke. "And you?"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke...I like strategizing (in pulling pranks), tomatoes and training with my brother...and dislike dobes who don't know that cheating is what it means to be a ninja…"

Naruto opened his mouth...and closed it. He frowned and turned to the other side with a huff.

"...and I don't like anything sweet...My dream for the future...is to become the head of my clan…"

"Hmm…" Kakashi said. He had heard that Fugaku was distancing himself from both his sons and was still angry with Itachi for abandoning the clan. The way the things are going, Sasuke was next in the line to be kicked out of the clan. Looks like his dream is next to impossible…

"Okay…" Kakashi said, "Now that we got to know eachother so well, I'll tell you why you are really here…"

The genin gave him questioning looks.

"We'll see which one of you guys' are capable of being ninja…"

"Wha do you mean?" Naruto asked, pointed at the hiate he wore. "We passed the graduation exam!"

"Oh that? That's for seeing if you are capable of being genin. My test will see if you deserve to be genin…"

"What kind of test?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi pulled out two tiny bells which were tied to strings, from his pocket. "The ones who get these bells from me within four hours can be on my team…"

"But there are only two bells..." Sakura observed.

"Which means one of you three gets sent back to the academy." Kakashi said in a carefree manner. "Didn't Iruka tell this to you?" He asked, knowing perfectly well that Iruka didn't.

"NO!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

Sasuke on the other hand was looking at the serious matter of things. "When does this test start?"

"Excellent question!" He pulled out a large red alarm clock out of his pouch and looked at it. "Well according to this clock...it started three hours forty one minutes ago…"

Silence, Only to be broken by…

...

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "It means you have nineteen minutes to get the bells or its back to academy…" With that the treacherous jonin vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

They wasted one minute bickering on how unfair this was, and they wasted the next minute bickering on how they wasted the previous minute by bickering on how unfair it was. And finally Naruto of all people did something that made sense.

"I'm sick of this! kage bunshin no jutsu!"

There was a huge burst of white smoke and it finally cleared to reveal a roof full of Naruto's clones.

"Thats a lot of Narutos." Sakura noted, her eye wide.

"ALRIGHT NARUTOS!" The original yelled at the mass of orange, ignoring the gaping looks of Sasuke and Sakura." LOOK FOR Kakashi-SENSEI! IF YOU FIND HIM, KICK HIS ASS AND TAKE THE BELLS...NO WAIT, TAKE THE BELLS AND KICK HIS ASS! NO...YOU KNOW WHAT ? KiCK HIS ASS WHILE TAKING THE BELLS! DISMISS!

With a chorus of "Yes boss!" the Narutos took flight in every direction and finally Sakura and Sasuke were left alone on the rooftop.

"What should we do, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and told her his master plan to track Kakashi." If you don't know how to track, you follow the tracker...so we follow Naruto."

Yes, Sasuke's plan was indeed brilliant, but it had a tiny flaw.

"Which Naruto exactly?" Sakura asked apprehensively.

"The original of course…"

"Oh, obviously…So where is the original Naruto?" Sakura said as she looked at the orange blurs speeding through the streets of konoha.

"I'm working on that…"

* * *

The original of the orange blurs shot across the rooftops, his eyes searching everywhere while traveling in random directions. He only had fifteen minutes left, he had to find Kakashi sensei and get those damn bells. Passing the ramen stand he was sorely tempted to stop and have several bowls, he even went so far as to slow down. Then shaking his head he averted his gaze and sped away, he could not dawdle. Not today.

He did promise himself however that after he stole the bells and finally secured his position as a genin, he would eat ramen and plot revenge against Iruka for giving him such an insane sensei. First he would need itching powder. A lot. Then he would desecrate his classroom, just to show that he was not intimidated and then he would…

His thoughts about sweet revenge were rudely interrupted by a burst of memories.

Skidding to a halt -uprooting several roofing tiles in the process- he came to a stop and turned to stare at a certain direction. Yes, one, no, two of his clones found Kakashi. His eyes widened as he realized something else. Dispelled Kage bunshin give their memories to the original? Why did Shisui nii-san forget to tell me that part? Making a mental note to ask him later, Naruto sped towards that direction. He noticed the other orange blurs shooting in the same direction. So even they know…

* * *

Kakashi ducked as the orange clad ninja jumped from a rooftop, with an intention of slamming on him. Naruto fell on the ground with a thump and a groan. Kakashi was lightly surprised when a second Naruto appeared on the alleyway and ran towards him with a charging cry, just to trip over the fallen Naruto, and a second later they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Okay…" Kakashi said to himself. "So he knows the Kage-bunshin…"

He'd expected them to find him fast, but not this fast. He was just a few streets north of the academy, at a demolition site, walking at a leisurely pace towards training ground seven, reading his book. He left behind a camouflaged kage bunshin to watch their movements. If the three decided to work together in the stressing situation, the Kage bunshin would dispel and Kakashi would pass them. But since the Kage Bunshin seemed to remain intact, Kakashi sadly noted that another three potential genin would be sent back to the academy.

"Ha!"

Kakashi looked up to see the route blocked by twenty or so Narutos. "You aren't going anywhere, Kakashi-sensei!" one of them shouted. Kakashi sighed as he looked behind from the corner of his eye another mass of orange. So they think he's trapped then...

"Oh, you surrounded me. I'm scared." Kakashi said turning a page in his book.

"You'd better be, Bastard!"

The clones had made a circle around him. Some of them jumped on the rooftops of the ruined buildings, keeping him in sight "Let's see you dodge kunai from all directions!"

In response Kakashi just stared at Naruto, his eyebrow raised slightly in surprise, was he really that stupid? Had he never heard of crossfire? But he did not have long to ponder this, instead twisting to the side, gracefully dodging a kunai thrown by a Naruto behind him.

A shriek and poof, said that a clone had taken the hit. With yells of fury the Narutos threw their arsenal of kunai and shuriken at Kakashi, who, without looking up from his book caught the first kunai and deflected the rest of them back towards his attackers. Several shrieks and poofs later, the original naruto was the only one left standing, staring open mouthed at Kakashi, who just turned another page.

"Giving up already, Naruto-chan?" Kakashi taunted, still not looking up from the book.

Rage contorted on Naruto's face.

* * *

_Why that..._lifting his hands, Naruto started to perform his Orioke no Jutsu but stopped, scowling. No, if he won using that he could not claim to be a real ninja. This was one fight that he wanted to succeed at without resorting to such a cheap trick. Nodding, he shouted something rude at Kakashi and charged, pulling an arm back as if to punch.

The masked jonin, in a crouching position, somehow managed to disappear and reappear behind a now frozen Naruto -who had his punch fully extended-. "A ninja isn't suppose to get caught from behind idiot." Kakashi said casually as Naruto turned, wide-eyed.

Seconds before Naruto could even consider what the hell about to happen ,Kakashi thrust his fingers forward. "Taijutsu ougi: Sennen goroshi!"

Seconds later Naruto was yelling as he was shot high into the air from the jab to his butt.

* * *

Kakashi sighed sadly. He could not help but feel a bit disappointed, he had expected more from Naruto...yet his Taijutsu had been sub par at best. And his dodging skills were lower than zero. The boy did not even seem to grasp the meaning of stealth and what was with that orange jumpsuit? Shaking his head Kakashi opened his book once more.

Oh well, it had been slightly entertaining, though. Now where were the other two?

The answer came to him as he heard the whizz of kunai in the air. He performed a quick kawarimi with the nearby trash can as he wondered if the Uchiha would provide a bit more challenge compared to his blond haired teammate.

* * *

"Kuso…" Sasuke cursed as he watched his weapons lodge into a harmless trash can. Did he give away his position? Where the hell did Kakashi go?

He felt something move behind him and turned in time to block the slash of an incoming Kunai with his own. Kakashi was crouched behind him, a kunai in his extended hand while the other held an orange book that he had his nose buried in.

Sasuke shot off from the building and landed on the ground. But threw a few kunai of his own towards Kakashi before landing. He looked up at Kakashi to see him perfectly uninjured, and was ticked off to notice that he was still reading that smut book of his.

"Something tells me that I should put this away…" Kakashi said, dropping the book back into his pouch. "You seem to be a bit different from Naruto, unless you consider charging head on without thinking…"

Sasuke threw a tagged kunai at him confidently. The kunai lodged itself on the wall Kakashi stood on, and barely a second later it exploded.

"It's a good thing that this building is up for demolition…" He Heard Kakashi's voice behind him, and turned swiftly just in time to dodge a kick to his head. "But, i wouldn't advise throwing exploding tagged kunai at random residential buildings, even naruto would have sense not to do that.."

Sasuke groaned as a speeding fist suddenly made contact with his solar plexus. He reflexively raised his knee to block another while his hands fingered the shuriken in the holster. Dodging another blow to his head by crouching, he shot off from his feet backwards as he threw the shuriken attached to ninja wire.

The shuriken travelled in a zigzag pattern dragging the steel wire with them and surrounded a surprised Kakashi who was suddenly tied to a wooden post.

Sasuke's victorious smirk did not last long as he found himself in Kakashi's place a second later. "Kawarimi." He seethed. He watched Kakashi take out that orange book of his and flip it open. "I changed my opinion about you…" He started walking towards the training grounds as he read the book. "...you suck at sensing basic ninjutsu."

* * *

Naruto was in a bad mood. No scratch that, he was downright murderous. He winced as he walked, his hand soothing the area where the scarecrow jabbed him. Kakashi had turned his own anger against him and he was stupid not to realize it sooner. He was so carried away that his body slipped back into it's old rusty academy taijutsu. He had completely forgotten the basic pointers that Shisui taught him. He blamed himself on not practicing it more so that his body could get accustomed to it.

Kakashi now knew about his Kage bunshin no jutsu, so he had to try something more_...hmm...so what else jutsu did he know?_ Naruto frowned in deep thought and suddenly, an evil grin spread across his face as he devised a devious plan to trick Kakashi. _Yeah, it's definitely worth a shot!_

* * *

"Training ground seven…" Sakura muttered as she stared at the board. She could've sworn she saw Kakashi enter the field a minute ago.

"S-S-Sakura…"

"Huh?" Sakura turned back and stifled her scream at the sight before her. She saw Sasuke stumble out of the bushes, bleeding. He leaned against a tree and looked at her pleadingly, pain spread all over his face. He looked like someone had used him for target practice, and by the looks of it, they were very good. Kunai and shuriken were pierced all over his body as blood flowed freely from the wounds.

"He-Help...m-me..p-please…"

Sakura paled as she looked at Sasuke stumble. Her eyes were wide and her feet were frozen to the spot, She trembled slightly as she remembered the first time Kurenai-sensei cast the genjutsu on her and the rest of the fangirls that showed Sasuke in a similar state. But, never in her life she thought that she would be seeing it in real life…

…

Wait a minute…

Her eyes narrowed as he realized something. Her hands forming the Tora seal she muttered "Kai.." The bleeding Sasuke slowly dissolved into thin air.

"Hah! You have to do better than that Kakashi-sensei…" She said out loud. Her face set slightly smug, she entered the training ground.

On the branch of a nearby tree, Kakashi eye-smiled.

* * *

Naruto crouched as he jumped from the fence of training ground seven. So Kakashi was hiding here... A determined expression set on his face. Naruto's hands formed his favourite seal.

* * *

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he let out a mid -sized fireball at Kakashi. He had learned from his past experience that the jonin wouldn't be brought down by a mere fireball, he instinctively turned and shot a kunai at Kakashi who appeared behind him.

Kakashi caught the kunai and threw it back at Sasuke, who threw two more. One deflecting the kunai Kakashi had thrown at him and the other lodging itself onto a log that Kakashi kawarimi'd with. Where the hell did he go now? His eyes shot left, right, above and with a yelp he jumped up just in time to see Kakashi's hand stick out of the he ground he stood on before.

Substituting himself with a nearby log, Kakashi appeared back on ground, his lone eye scrutinizing Sasuke as if changing his opinion about him.

"You know…" He said. " I really expected you to fall for it…how did you escape by the way?"

Sasuke smirked in reply. But inside he was sighing in relief. He had enough of those during the spars with Itachi and he wasn't interested to have his head sticking out of the ground again.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply that he escaped by using the same trick as Kakashi. It had taken in time and a lot of pain, but he was finally able to do it, all he had to do was follow the obvious tracks that Kakashi left behind. Sasuke proceeded to explain, but he was cut short by a yell of-"Kakashi SENSEI! I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

Kakashi stared boredly as the swarm of orange surrounded him again for the second time that day. The Narutos' face were screwed in intense fury. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT LAST JUTSU YOU USED ON ME!" One of them, surely the original shouted.

Kakashi sighed wearily, did this boy ever learn? Sure it was fun before, but now it was starting to get a bit boring.

With a what seemed a badly rehearsed warcry, the Narutos charged at him.

* * *

Sakura, from her hiding spot in the bushes, narrowed her eyes as she stared at the swarm of orange charge at Kakashi sensei. One of the clones had turned to Sasuke with a "Stay out of this teme, he's mine!" But Sasuke was too busy staring at something to hear it. Sakura followed Sasuke's gaze and let out a silent gasp. One of the bells was by a tree! Yes, she could say that by the way it glinted in the light.

_Sensei must have dropped it during the fight…_Sakura thought to herself.

This was her chance. But she noted sadly that she had to fight with Sasuke for it, she almost hesitated, but the inner Sakura who oddly seemed to wear a mask of Kurenai sensei shouted. "**We'll pulverize him! We're going to be the best kunoichi ever! Cha!**

With a nod and a grim smile, Sakura darted forward.

* * *

Kakshi lazily caught the punch of a clone and threw it towards another, where the two dispelled on impact. He moved his head to the side dodging the punch of a clone behind him. He caught it and flipped it forward on the ground, dispelling it.

He turned his eyes to an angry clone who charged head on. Kakashi sighed and kicked it it the shin, for only his foot to pass through it. His eye widened slightly as he realized something. _He's using the bunshin no jutsu too…_but he was a tad too late in his judgement as a kage bunshin's foot passed cleanly through the simple bushin to plant a kick on Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi stumbled a bit backwards, his eye still wide. Maybe there was more to Naruto than pranks and ramen. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sakura running towards the tree where he set his trap, and also noted that Sasuke was eyeing it carefully. Did he figure out the trap? Kakashi had no time to ponder over that as he narrowly dodged a kunai thrown by a clone, the kunai whizzed towards another bunshin and simply passed through it.

From top of a nearby tree, three bunshin dived towards him, their jackets unzipped. Kakashi noticed with a start that their chests were covered with exploding tags. He performed a kawarimi with the farthest bunshin just in time to avoid the explosion.

This was getting a bit out of hand...but nothing he couldn't handle. He caught the kunai a clone threw at him and took a fighting stance. He realized that it was about time to take Naruto seriously.

Twenty two seconds and thirty one slashes later, after Kakashi dispelled every clone, kage bunshin or otherwise, he noticed something else too. The white smoke cleared to reveal an empty landscape. Where was Naruto? His eyes darted towards the tree with the bell, where Sakura was hanging by her feet, cursing and struggling to keep her skirt up as Sasuke carefully advanced towards it, deactivating his other traps.

So where was Naruto?

In response to his unasked question, the kunai he held, suddenly burst into smoke and Naruto, face set, lunged for the bell hanging by his belt.

* * *

"Sasuke-KUN! HELP ME!" Sakura screamed, as her hands pushed the skirt up to cover herself.

"Wait a minute, Damit!" Sasuke shouted as he threw a kunai at another spot near the tree, triggering another trap rope.

_How many did Kakashi set?_ Sasuke thought, annoyed. He had just deactivated five traps, including one bear trap. _That jonin has got some serious issues…_

After being sure that every possible trap that has been set were deactivated, Sasuke darted towards the bell, just in time to see Sakura, who cut her rope with a kunai, land beside it. She stood shocked for a moment and closing her eyes, shook her head furiously, trying to lose the dizziness. She opened her eyes and saw him run towards her. Her eyes widened as she seemed to have realized why she was hanging by the upside down in the first place…

By the time she jerked around to reach the bell, Sasuke was by her side. Their both hands shot towards the bell. Three feet...Two feet...one feet…

_BOOM!_

They fell backwards on their butts to see an eye-smiling Kakashi who had a struggling Naruto, hoisted over his shoulder.

"Oh! I wondered where I dropped that!" He exclaimed. He bent and picked the bell. "Thank you very much!"

He stood upright as he tied the bell back in its place. He stared at the two seriously with his one eye."...and by the way…" The sound of a ringing alarm came from his pouch. "...times up!"

* * *

Hatake Kakashi had been more than a little disappointed as he explained the concept of this exercise to the three genin.. He'd been so sure that they'd be the team he'd pass, especially with Naruto's and Sasuke's surprising levels of skill. If they'd tried to work together to get the bells, he felt sure that they'd have gotten at least one bell.

Whenever Kakashi had a team that he was supposed to pass, he used this training field. This was because it had the perfect example as to what happens when a team doesn't use teamwork.

The memorial stone was as saddening today as it had always been. Trying to keep away the memories of his Sensei and Teammates, he told them Obito's wise words to them."Those who break the rules are trash, those who abandon their friends are worse than trash."

Naruto had misunderstood the meaning, because of how he'd worded the description of the heroes on the stone. The blonde said that he wanted his name on the stone that held the names of killed-in-action shinobi. And and also that Kakashi would be the one to carve the name into it.

Though he didn't say it, Kakashi was slightly grateful to Sakura for clarifying what he'd said to Naruto. Naruto soon found his rather large grin slowly slipping off his face as he lowered his head in shame.

Sighing, Kakashi turned back to the genin. They all looked solemn as they gazed upon the stone. Naruto had dropped to the ground, his face engulfed in sadness. Sasuke just kneeled down near Sakura who had been the one tied to the center post for being the least of the three in their attempts to get the bells.

Maybe, they still had a chance…

"Alright," he had said, drawing their attentions. "I'm going to give you one last chance. But it's going to be harder this time."

Leaving strict instructions to not feed Sakura till the time he gets back, Kakashi had vanished in a poof of smoke. He now watched them as he hid downwind, under a very powerful genjutsu, as the boys ate quietly, trying hard to ignore the surprisingly loud growls from Sakura's stomach.

* * *

Sakura sighed sadly as her stomach let out another growl and turned her eyes towards the boys. Naruto's eyes were gazing around the clearing, no doubt searching for any sign of Kakashi. Then, almost at the same time He and Sasuke held out their bento boxes toward her. The two stared at each other in surprise. Before either of them could speak, She said, "I won't eat, you heard him, he'll fail you too!"

"Well, that's too bad, Sakura," Sasuke said in his moody tone."We'll need your help to get the bells and if you're hungry, you'll be weak and hold us back."

"Besides," Naruto added, as he nodded vehemently. "I don't like these gross vegetables."

Sakura was torn, her mouth partly open in surprise before she finally submitted. Between her ravenous hunger, the stressing pressure of teamwork put on her by Kakashi, the fact that theses two boys were risking their future as ninja for her and, also up to a slight point that her crush was offering her food, put her in an emotional turmoil. Before she could gather her thoughts and feelings in a straight line, Naruto jumped up, grinning widely and with his pair of chopsticks, he put one of his 'gross' vegetables in her partly open mouth. She almost spit it out into his face, but her stomach let out another complaint, so she reluctantly swallowed.

Back in his hiding position, Kakashi smiled. _At last!_

* * *

"Then I kicked him in his soft spot and shouted 'You can't dare to defeat me, you evil sensei!'" Naruto said to an amused Teuchi and a slightly shocked Ayame.

"No you didn't!" She protested, her eyes wide.

"It's true…" Naruto nodded sadly and continued his tale." Then he looked at me with his puppy eye and said 'please forgive me Naruto-sama! I accept you and your teammates into my team!'"

After Kakashi had finally passed them, Naruto pestered him to treat them to Ramen. Kakashi had agreed, thinking that such an event required a celebration.

Beside him Sakura banged her fist on Naruto's head. "Stop lying, Naruto-baka!"

"B-but Sakura-chan! I was just cutting away the unnecessary details!

"He does realize I'm sitting here, right?" Kakashi asked, more to himself as Ayame spared him a sorry look.

"But that doesn't seem to stop him." Sasuke said as he looked at Naruto, who continued his tale on how he mercilessly beat Kakashi's ass close to death.

"I agree." Teuchi said setting down the bowls of ramen before them."let him have his moment."

Kakashi didn't recollect Naruto's love for ramen. But soon, he would be very rudely reminded when a grinning Teuchi would thrust the bill into his trembling hands, and by the time he returned home, his wallet would be considerably lighter and his heart, heavier.

* * *

**Authour's note:**

Please review. Oh! and the 'gross vegetables' scene was inspired from Tellemicus Sundance's Naruto fanfic.

Next chapter: **New Mission.**


End file.
